buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Natsu Fury/Enter the Buddy Zone Chapter 1 The Way Of The BuddyFighter
Hello people of this awesome wiki. I'm glad to present to you my buddyfight fanfic. Hopefully,i can live up to the hype and my story will give you something to look forward too. Now without futher delay i present Enter The buddy challenge! “Apples, tasty apples for sale!”Said the bearded vender.”We’re one of the top fruit shops around!” The man bragged, but then, a 5 feet tall boy with tanned skin and black spiky hair walked up to the man.” I’ll take five Mr. Jackson.” He said with great delight while holding out a five dollar bill.”Thanks kiddo. It’s good to know there are still kids who appreciate good food. Just wish I could keep up with your Grandpa’s framing skills”. He said as he put the apples in the plastic bag.”Here you go kid”. The young man grabbed the bag and went on his way.”See you around Akira” said Mr. Jackson”. Thanks sir” he replied. “What a perfect morning” Akira thought to himself until, ”OWWWWAHHH!!”Akira was just hit in the back of his head with an apple. When he turned around, he noticed it was a girl with dirty blonde hair, tied in a ponytail with blue overalls behind him. He turned around and to his surprise it was his neighbor Jessie. She’s been his childhood friend for years now. “You said we would walk to school together today!! It’s the last day of the school year for heaven sake!” ”I told you if you didn’t get your butt out of bed I would leave you behind!” He yelled while noticing they were making a scene.” Look can we please just get going. Rosalina, Zion, and Keiko said they had to show me something in the gym before 1st bell” He pleaded.” “I don’t need you telling me what to do!” She said as she pushed passed him. “Great, now she’s mad at me”. Akira thought to himself as they made their way to their school. Chishiki High School 7:28 am “We finally made it. Now to get to the gym.” Said Akira as he turned around and noticed Jessie was still mad. “How about this? If you let it go I’ll . . . . go grocery shopping with you.” Pleaded Akira.“Okay! I would have done it for a can of soda sucker.” She said while sticking her tongue out.” You little rip off artist! Get over here!” He demanded. “Gonna have to catch me first!” She teased as she ran into the school. Akira gave chase as they ran through the school, ultimately arriving at the front of the Gym.”''Pant . .pant . .pant'' man I hate it when you do that.” Said Akira in his very tired state.” “Come on, how can you hate something that’s so fun?” “Let’s just get this over with okay?”Said Akira. The both of them stepped in and saw a huge crowd of people in the bleachers. A buddyfight between Rosalina Etrianette, her buddy Grendal and Kekio Maruhashi, with her buddy Ganzack was about to start. Kekio was the girl with bright red hair, and Rosalinda was the girl with wavy blong hair going down to her chest. “This is what they wanted to show me? Come on Jessie we’re going.” Akira said before having his collar yanked by Jessie. “ What are you doing? Let me go!” Demanded Akira. “Your friends went through all the trouble of putting this together, so the least you can do is watch.”She said as she sat him done. “Fine, but after this game we’re leaving.” Said Akira. "Ignite and burn your brightest! Luminize ,Fire Spirits!" Said Kekio as her core deck case transformed into a fire ball the size of a Soccer ball. “Time to open my wings and fly to greatness. Dance of history LUMINIZE!!” Rosalina said as her core deck case took the form of a necklace”.“Okay folks! How does it go!? Asked Kekio and Rosalina. When in doubt Buddddyy . .FIGHT!!” ”'I’m up first, charge and draw!” Said Kekio as she smiled with delight at the sight of her hand.” Okay let’s do this Ganzack!!” I cast Nice one!” “Two cards from the top of Kekio’s deck were added to her hand. I then call to the center position Dragowizard, Burning Wand!”A small red dragon with wizards clothing appeared from the card and prepared for combat. “ I activate his skill, Burning Wand!” A small ball of fire formed and was shot at Rosalina.”owwah!” Rosalina shouted as her life points dropped to 9.”I’m not done yet; I pay one gauge to equip Gunrod, Bechstien. Heads up Rosalina” Kekio said as she pulled the trigger.”Seriously!?” Rosalina took another direct blast bringer her 8 life points.” Now sweety it’s your turn! I Buddy call Ganzack to the Right position.”The Young man in a red cloak disappeared from behind Kekio and reappeared on the right position as Kekio’s life points went from 10 to 11.”Now attack the fighter Ganzack!” She yelled as fire ball fired from the end of his staff. “ I won’t be damaged again! I cast Holy Grail!”Rosalina shouted as a bright glowing wall formed from the card and blocking the blast. '''END OF MOVE ' '''Kekio: '''Hand: 4 Gauge: 1 Life:11 '''Rosalina: '''Hand: 5 Guage: 2 Life:8 Rosalina’s '''MOVE “I charge and draw!I better do something or she’s gonna run right over me.” ''Rosalina was beginning to panic.”Hey come down. Just do your best and have fun, that’s how we always fight.” Grendal said while patting her on the head.”Okay, let’s do this! I buddy call to the center position Demonic Beast Grendal!”Grendal jumped from behind Rosalina and landed with an epic roar as Rosalina’s life ponit’s increased!”RAAAAAA”! ”Next I cast Buddy Charge!”Two cards from the top of Rosalina’s core deck case were sent to the gauge. “Grendal, take out Burning Wand!” Rosalina said as Grendal crushed the dragowizard with his golden claws. “Now attack the fighter!” Grendal struck Kekio with an iron fist, droping her life points to 7. '''END OF MOVE ' Kekio: '''Hand: 4 Gauge: 1 Life:9 '''Rosalina: Hand: 4 Gauge: 2 life:9 Kekio’s MOVE “I charge and draw!” “Kekio, I think it would be best if we watch how we take on Grendal. His effects aren’t to be taken lightly” Said Ganzack.”Don’t worry Ganzack I got this! I call to the center position Dragowizard, Qinus Axia!” A blue dragon in wizards clothes appeared with his spell book and wand. “Now Axia zap Rosilina!” The wizard raised his wand and soon a card from the gauge entered his wand, causing it to start surging with electricity.” This may sting a bit.” Axia said as the lightning bolt shot from his wand straight at Rosalina, dropping her life points to 8. “How about another round?” Kekio raised her gunrod and pulled the trigger, damaging Rosalina.”Let’s keep it going with Kosher! The top card of Kekio’s deck was sent to the gauge allowing her to draw a card. “Now I attack Grendal with Axia and then cast You the man!” Axia began to shine with great intensity as his attack power went up!” “Not so fast, I cast A Beast’s Treasure! I add three thousand power and defense to Grendal and now he’ll counter attack.”Axia was crushed in an instant by Grendal’s iron claws! END OF MOVE ''' '''Kekio: '''Hand:3 Gauge: 2 Life:9 '''Rosalina: Hand: 4 Gauge: 2 life:7 Rosalina’s MOVE “I charge and draw! Alright Grendal attack Kekio.” Kekiko’s life points were brutally dropped to 7 after Grendal’s first strike. “Now take out Ganzack !“ “Stay strong Kekio, and stick to the plan.” Said Ganzack as he was slashed in half. END OF MOVE ''' '''Kekio: Hand: 3 Guage:2 life:7 Rosalina: Hand: 5 Gauge: 2 Life: 7 Kekio’s Move But for some strange reason Kekio wasn’t doing anything. “Oh boy, Rosalina’s done it now.” Said Akira from the stands.”I GONNA FREAKING CRUSH YOU ROSALINA!!!” Said Kekio as her hair seemed to get even more red. “Wait a minute, did I miss something?” Unfortunately Rosalina’s air headed nature wasn’t gonna save her from Kekio’s wrath. “ I charge and draw! I call to the center position Dragowizard, Tempest Wing!” Two cards from Kekio’s guage were sucked into a green twister and out came a green Dragowizard holding two orbs.” I cast Key of Solomon First Volume and then play Key of Solomon Second volume!” After drawing a new card, Kekio’s life points jumped up to 6. “Now I activate Tempest Wing’s skill! By discarding one wizard from my hand I send one of your monsters to your gauge!” “There is no foe who can stand against weather itself. Go! Tempest Banishment! A tornado formed around Grendal, and sent him to the gauge.” Oh crud.” Said Rosalina terrified of the upcoming assault. “Gun Rod , Bechstien fire! Once again Kekio hit her mark dropping Rosalina’s life points to 6. “Now tempest wing it’s your turn!” Two violet twisters formed around Rosalina, and brought down her life points to 2 thanks to Tempest Wing’s double attack. “Begin Final Phase! Impact, De Guaita Crush Knuckle! Kekio’s fist pounded the ground sending a freezing cold shock wave straight at Rosalina, and hitting her dropping her life points to zero. GAME OVER ' WINNER: Kekio Maruhashi After the game was over mostly everyone left the gym and went to 1st period. “Ganzack we did it! That’s our 88th victory” Said Kekio with great delight.“Man, so close! Just one more turn and I might have had you!’ Said Rosalina frustrated with her lose.” Can’t win all your fights, keep that in mind.” Grendal said scolding Rosalina. “Well time to go Jessie.” Akira tried to grab Jessie, but before he could she had already started to run towards Kekio and Rosalinda. “ You guys were great! Glad to see you two are getting better.” Said Jessie with great appreciation. “ Well the whole point of this match was to inspire Akira to join our team, and I’m pretty sure it worked out just fine.” Bragged Kekio. “ Wait a minute. Where is Akira?” They look around and couldn’t find him. “HEY! PUT ME DOWN! The three young girls noticed Akira was being carried by Cerberus Ace. “ Zion tell your three headed mutt to put me down!” Demanded Akira. “If you say so dude. Cerberus?” Cerberus did as he was told, and Akira was dropped. Zion is a normal sized boy with silver hair and dark skin, and zero tolerance for weakness. Listen Akira, you’re literally the only person in this town with zero respect for buddyfight!” Said Zion as he clenched his fists. “So? What does that have to do with anything?” Asked Akira. “ Don’t you dare play dumb with me! What happened to you man!? You were the only fighter in this whole city that could Buddyfight at the level of a pro without a Buddy! You can’t let what happen 2 years ago ruin your joy for the game!” “Zion! We agreed we wouldn’t talk about this.”Said Kekio. “Stay out of this Kekio we tried doing it your way! Now it’s about we ended this!” “Zion, your starting to get on my nerves. I suggest you back off.” Said Akira. “ Or what?” A red aura started to surround Akira, but was quickly retracted. “ I don’t have time for this.“Said Akira as he began to walk away. “Akira Haru! I challenge you to a buddyfight! If I win, we won’t bother you anymore, but if you win your gonna have to make a choice. Are you gonna live in the past or face the future with the determination of a real Buddyfighter?” Shouted Zion. Akira stopped walking for a moment. “Fine, I’ll see you tomorrow at the card shop fighting stage.” Said Akira as he walked out the door. “ Wait, hold on! Akira!”Jessie said as she chased after Akira. “You just had to be a jerk about this huh Zion? “ Said Kekio with a high level of sarcasm. “ Wait a minute, how do we know he’ll show?” Asked Rosalina.”That’s the point of all of this!” Shouted Zion “If he shows, then that means our friend is still in there.”Yeah . . . I’m gonna go check on them” Said Rosalina as she walked out the door. In the school hall way 7:44 “Akira wait!” Said Jessie as she continued to chase after him. “ I SAID WAIT!” Jessie managed to get her arms around Akira’s neck. “Look , I know what he said must of hurt, but his right. We all want things to go back to how they used to be. When no matter what happened there was a smile on your face. So please. Don’t let what your brother did stop you from being the great friend we all know and love!” Jessie pleaded as she began to cry. “''Man. What have I been doing?” Akira thought to himself as he turned around.” I’m sorry. I forgot what my dad used to always say. Life isn’t worth living without a few challenges .” Akria said as he patted Jessie’s head. “Wow this is way better than going to the movies.”Said Rosalina from behind Jessie.” “How long have you been there?!” Shouted Akira and Jessie?! “ I gotta say, I never actually thought you guys were going out, but guess anything is possible.” Rosalina said with a smug grin. “You better not tell anyone I was crying!!” Demanded Jessie! “Try and catch me you love birds!!” Said Rosalina as Jessie began to chase her. Then, at that moment, Akira felt something he hadn’t in a while. How great it is to have friends. Card shop Fighting stage Saturday 12:58 Kekio and Zion were both waiting at the front door of the fighting stage.“You think his gonna show?” Asked Kekio. “Don’t worry Kekio, even if he doesn’t show, you always got me” Said Ganzack while in his human form. “Awww, you always know just what to say.” Said Kekio as she hugged her Buddy.” How a human and their buddy monster could fall in love is beyond me.” Zion thought to himself. “Hey Zion! Sorry to keep you waiting. Had to find my old deck and clothes.” When Zion turned around his eye flew open in amazement when he saw Akira’s clothes. It’s a black and blue sleeveless coat with a popped collar. Akira had arrived with Jessie and Rosalina.”His wearing his Father’s old Jacket. He only wear’s that when his tacking on a serious fight.” Said Kekio with great excitement. “Now let’s see if I haven’t lost my edge. Said Akira as his pulled out his deck ready for battle. But little did they know, they were being watched. '''I hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks to my friends Card Boss and Roxasofmalice that i was able to bring this to life. If there is any thing i could do to improve it don't hesitate to tell :-) Category:Blog posts